The Richest Man in the Galaxy - Life Goes On
by Let-The-Wookiee-Win
Summary: Having lost their youngest son Anakin to a tragic accident, Han and Leia prepare to renew their vows and to continue their lives together. Of course, with Han and Leia, things never tend to run smoothly.
1. Chapter 1

_Having previously taken inspiration from the Expanded Universe, this is the first of my writing to purely follow my own path.  
This chapter is for general viewing, however, the rating will rise to M for obvious reasons. I mean, what follows a wedding if not a wedding night..._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Han held his sleeping wife tenderly in his arms as he reflected on the day that had just ended. He felt her shiver against him and he tightened his arms, just a little, so she knew he was still there. Not so long ago it had seemed they had been slipping away from one another. One tragedy, the death of Chewbacca, had threatened to tear them apart and it had taken another, the attack on Leia and her subsequent injuries to bring them back together. 

If there was any good to come of this further tragedy, the loss of their youngest son Anakin, it was that they were more connected now than possibly at any other time in their lives.

Luke's words, that he was the richest man in the Galaxy, repeated over and over in Han's head. And despite the overpowering sense of loss pervading throughout his being, Han understood.  
Understood that he still had a bright, intelligent, beautiful daughter.  
Understood that he still had a gentle, loving, handsome son.  
Understood that he still held in his arms the first truly great thing to come into his life...well, after Chewie. And as good as Chewie had been for him, Leia was in so very many ways so much better. And not just because she smelled good. Or because she felt good. But because of how he felt from just knowing she was his.

Han inhaled deeply and pressed his lips to Leia's forehead. She had been so strong for so long and tonight her strength had shone through in spades.

Anakin's fellow students had both guarded and guided them from Luke's homestead to a memorial service at the Jedi Temple before escorting Anakin's body and supporting his family through the boy's cremation.

Han didn't remember seeing Anakin's young girlfriend, Tahiri Veila. Though if he was honest, he could barely remember anything from the day except that his beautiful, strong, incredibly stubborn wife had insisted on standing throughout.

It was only long after their son's body had succumbed to the flames and Han had felt her trembling with exhaustion, that she had allowed him to hold her up until the last of the smouldering embers turned to grey wisps of smoke rising into the night sky.

Only when her strength finally left her, had Han been permitted to scoop her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck nuzzling her face against him and announced that they could go, Anakin had spoken to her and they were both at peace.

He'd carried her to the Skywalker homestead and laid her gently on the bed they shared where she curled into the pillow, already asleep.

He sat beside her for several minutes, watching the soft rise and fall of her chest as she slept. A sweet smile crossed his lips and he bent to place a tender kiss to her cheek. He told her to sleep peacefully and that he would return shortly, before slipping away to check that Jaina and Jacen were all right.

In the small nursery the twins were sharing, Jaina had sat beside Jacen sniffing back tears as he tried to soothe her. Han stayed with them, talking and reminiscing until he had assured himself they were settled and then he returned to his wife. Had it not been so late he would have liked to speak to Luke, to thank him for today. But it _was_ late, and it would have been unthinkable to impose any further tonight. Han remembered all too well having a young son and the sleep deprivation that came with it.

Leia had stirred when Han slipped into bed beside her. He'd gently shushed her as he pulled her into his embrace and held her against him while he laid, staring up at the ceiling until daylight. Which is where he found himself now.

"Morning, you sleep all right?" Leia smiled at Han as she pushed herself to one elbow.

"Like a Bantha." He lied.

"How do you feel this morning?" She asked, sitting up.

"Like I'm ready to marry my wife. Again." He told her, climbing out of bed.

"You don't sound very ready." She observed. "Han? Are you all right? We don't have to do this today if you don't feel up to it."

"If anyone shouldn't be feeling up to it, it ought to be you. You were on your feet all day yesterday." He said, not looking at her.

"I feel renewed." She shrugged. "I wish you could have heard him Han."

"Him? Oh...Anakin." Han realised without looking at her.

"He was so...so eloquent. I never heard him talk that way before." She beamed.

"Yeah...well..." Han sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Just goes to show ya, not all Solos are poorly educated vagabonds or miscreants."

"Han, please tell me what's wrong." She said quietly. "And don't say it's nothing, because I know that to be a lie."

"Is that 'the Force' talking to you again?" He asked, turning misty eyes in her direction.

"No. It's the better part of thirty years first learning to like you, then to love you." She told him.

"I dunno Ley." He sighed again, deeper this time. "I guess...I guess I'm just finding it hard being surrounded by so many Jedis."

"You mean Force-Sensitives." She corrected him and slid from the bed to go to his side. "We shut you out yesterday. I'm sorry, we didn't mean to."

She circled his waist with her arms and laid her head against his shoulder.

"So, what did the little fella say to you?" He asked, his arms folding her in his embrace.

"That he knew, right at the time of the explosion, he was going to die. He'd accepted his fate and realised he needed to do whatever he could to save his fellow students." She squeezed her arms around his waist. "He said he thought there were a couple of things you wanted to say to him. And a couple of things that you wanted to know."

"I wanted him to know I never blamed him for Chewie. Not really. I know I was an asshole back then, and I never really thought he was responsible." He hugged her tightly.

"He knew you didn't Han. Although, I could've told you that." She smiled up at him.

"I wanted him to know I was so very proud of him, I guess I wanted to know if he was ever ashamed of me." He said.

"Which he wasn't. Not ever." Leia confirmed.

"And I wondered if he knew that I loved him and if he loved me too." He arched an eyebrow down at her. "I suppose you could have answered those queries for me also."

"We're really very lucky when you think about it. You know, it's only when someone dies suddenly that you realise how many opportunities are missed to tell them how much you love them, how much they mean to you." Leia strained on tiptoes to kiss her husband's cheek. "I promise to _never_ squander those opportunities again. I love you Han Solo."

"I love you too Princess." Han leaned down and hugged Leia tightly until she retched in his ear, he released her with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, sometimes I forget just how feeble you are."

"I'll show you who's 'feeble', later." She promised with a sly, lecherous grin before disappearing into the 'fresher ahead of him. He watched her, his own grin fading as he realised he'd been suckered into second place.

"Aw come on!" He groaned and heard her giggle as he realised she had secured the door behind her. In the 'fresher Leia clutched the edge of the basin and willed her stomach to stop somersaulting.

"Come on Leia, pull yourself together!" She mumbled at her own reflection, before mentally acknowledging that perhaps she ought to seek a little medical attention.

Not right now though. Now, she needed to get herself ready to renew the vows she'd made with Han so many years before, but which meant just the same, if not more, to her today as they had back then.

Han meanwhile sought out Luke with a serious conversation in mind.

"So..." Luke smiled at Han. "A Princess and a guy like you, who'd have thought that huh?"

"Luke, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

"Was it okay? I didn't say anything wrong did I? I got Anakin's date of birth wrong didn't I? Damnit Han, I'm so sorry." Luke looked concerned.

"Luke..."

"Is Leia mad at me?" He sighed. "I said to Mara, I asked her if I should check..."

"Luke, shut up!" Han placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I wanted to thank you. The ceremony was beautiful. You did our boy proud. Both Leia and I, we wanted you to know we're so grateful for everything."

"You don't have to thank me." Luke looked up into his friends eyes. "I'd say the pleasure was all mine, but there was no pleasure involved. None whatsoever."

"Nevertheless, we wanted you to know." Han smiled weakly. "Thank you."

Luke nodded his understanding, straightened his shoulders and leaned in toward Han, lowering his voice confidentially. "You're welcome, but you better go get yourself ready. I hear Winter has a 'schedule'."

"Ha! She doesn't scare me." Han's face drained of blood as he saw Luke's eyes grow wide. "She's behind me isn't she?"

"No." Luke grinned. "But the fear on your face was worth it."

"Jedi humour." Han grumbled and shook his head. "Gotta love it!"

With a friendly man-hug and a knowing nod, Han went to shower in the now empty 'fresher whilst Leia, Jaina and Jacen dressed and headed over to the Temple. Once Han was in his best shirt and blood-stripes, he followed them. Their small group of friends, the same group that the day before had bid farewell to their youngest son, waited also. At the altar, Luke smiled patiently at Han.

"This is a happy occasion Han." Luke quietly pointed out. "You're allowed to smile."

Han's lips twitched into a half smile that inched close to his eyes, even if it failed to meet them.

"Anakin was looking forward to this day you know." Luke added, hoping his words were of some small comfort. "We spoke often of family and he couldn't have been happier at the prospect of witnessing today."

"Except he's not." Han intoned.

"He'll always be with you Han." Luke said. "He may have been named for his Grandfather, but he was you in miniature."

"I have a feeling that's supposed to be a compliment." Han narrowed his eyes at Luke. "Yet it sounds like you're calling me a child."

"It kinda did, didn't it?" Luke smiled apologetically. "Though you might want to remember the compliment part when you're making love to my sister on her surprise honeymoon tonight."

"How did you...?" Han started to ask. "Lando!"

"Lando." Luke confirmed. "Oh, heads up. The wife's on your tail."

Han turned to see Leia waiting for her cue before stepping forward for the short walk to the altar to face her soon-to-be-husband. Again. She arrived at his side with a smile and without taking her eyes from her husband's face.

"Take one another's hands." Luke prompted and they did so. He looked between his sister and brother-in-law who were looking into each other's eyes.

"We all know why we are here today." Luke announced and turned to his sister. "Leia, you made a commitment to Han, to honour him with your life and with your love and as you stand before me now, do you reaffirm that commitment to him?"

"I do." Leia smiled. "Without hesitation."

"Han." Luke turned his attention to his friend. "You made a commitment to Leia, to honour her with your life and with your love. As you stand before me now, do you reaffirm that commitment to her?"

"I do." He confirmed. "Today and always."

"Family and friends." Luke addressed the assembled guests. "Leia and Han stand here before you, declaring that their commitment to each other is as strong today as when they were first joined. It gives me no pleasure to do this, but it's in the rules, if any of you know of any reason why this joining may not be blessed, I would ask that you speak it now." Luke intoned solemnly.

When there was no response he returned to the couple.

"Leia. Han. You stand before me having declared your commitment to one another and with your family and friends in attendance. I consider it my greatest honour to bless this union. Ordinarily at this juncture I would invite you to confirm your love through a kiss, however, I believe you have written vows which you wish to share with each other and in the presence of your friends and family."

Han turned an ashen face on Luke. "We what?"

"Leia said you were writing vows." Luke answered quietly through his smile.

"We discussed this. Remember?" Leia prompted, also through a smile.

"Yeah. But that was before we brought the ceremony forward by about two months." Han smiled back.

"Can't you wing it?" Luke grinned.

"Wing my Wedding vows?" Han false-grinned back. "Mara sure is a lucky girl to have snagged you!"

Leia cleared her throat and licked her lips nervously.

"Force help me!" Han mumbled under his breath as he turned his full attention back to his wife.

"Han." Leia spoke confidently. "Over the years you have been my rescuer, my protector, my friend, my lover and my confidante. Through good times and bad you have held me aloft, never more so than the past year when your love and strength kept me upright even when my own legs could not."

She gripped his hands more tightly and her face took on a sombre expression.

"We have both lost those that we love. And we will both surely experience further loss as our lives continue. But with you by my side, with you as my rescuer, my protector, my friend, lover and confidante, I can face anything. My love I give to you willingly, unhesitatingly and openly before both family and friends and in the sure and certain knowledge that it resides where it was always destined to be and where it will always belong."

Han gazed down, his lips twitched into a half-smile-half-grimace.  
Leia looked up at him, her forehead showing a brief flash of puzzled concern.  
Han turned to look at their guests and saw Jaina, scowling in his direction.

"My daughter's giving me evils." He laughed. "She's been doing that _a lot _lately. Of course, I've given her good reason to. You see, I...er...I came pretty close to losing the one truly great thing to come into my life. Only I was being too much of a stubborn asshole to realise it."

Han's face paled and he looked a little worriedly at Luke. "Am I allowed to say asshole in here?"

"You...er...you kinda just did." Luke laughed.

"Well, anyway, the thing is...that 'truly great thing' I was talking about...she's right here. Right here in front of me." Han looked back down into Leia's eyes and took a deep breath. "Leia..."

Han opened his mouth and froze, his mind completely blank. It wasn't just that he couldn't speak, he was incapable of thinking of a single, solitary word. If Lord Vader himself had strapped him to a torture rack, he still would have been unable to form a word.  
Leia's eyes were scanning his face for some clue as to what was wrong. Then, from the congregation came Han's saviour.

"Oh for Sith sake, why don't you just kiss her!" Winter barked.

It was the shock Han needed to revive him and with a characteristic grin he lowered his mouth to Leia's, his lips seeking and finding hers and lingering there. His hand automatically slid into the hair at the back of her head, his other pressing into the small of her back scooping her against him as he gently bent her body back.  
In response, Leia let herself be moulded by his touch, one hand upon his bicep, the other around his neck, disolving into the kiss with every bit as much passion as he was giving.  
Approving smiles gave way to spontaneous applause which gave way to lecherous roars from the Rogues before Han and Leia finally broke the kiss in order to breathe.

"I pronounce the union blessed." Luke announced, not that anyone was really listening or cared for that matter. Those who weren't whooping were chatting between themselves.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart." Han said to Leia, still cupping her face. "The Falcon I can wing, but Wedding vows...not so much."

"They're words Han." She told him. "You being here means more than any words ever could."

"Even more than being held aloft?" Han grinned as Leia looked puzzled and in the next moment he swept her up into his arms to more applause and louder raucous shouts from the Rogues. "I love you Mrs Organa-Solo."

He leaned forward to kiss her again, which she paused with a finger across his lips.

"How about we start calling me just Mrs Solo?" She suggested.

Han's grin widened.

"Fine by me, just Mrs Solo." He told her and once again crushed her lips with his.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Han was still holding Leia in his arms. Still kissing her lips, her nose, her eyes, her cheeks, while all the time she giggled and squealed and squirmed in his arms.

"Han put me down!" She begged for the two-dozenth time.

They were back at the homestead, in the room they had shared before and since Anakin's funeral. The room in which Han now intended to make love to his wife, if she would just stop trying to deny him.

"Not until you let me make love to you." He teased.

"Not now Han. Please put me down!" Her stomach was lurching again, if only he'd stop swinging her around!

"You're my wife now. In some cultures that makes you my property." He started tickling her ribs.

"Seriously Han, you need to stop. Stop right now!" Her struggles were in earnest now, bile rising in her throat.

Han set her lightly on her feet. "Well, okay. But tonight..."

He was silenced by her stumbling backwards, clutching at thin air in an effort to maintain her balance. Stepping quickly to her side, Han caught hold of her and led her slowly to the bed.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." She assured him.

"You're whiter than a snowdrift on Hoth!" He said concerned. "You hungry?"

She gave him a look.

"I mean, well, you haven't eaten properly for a couple of days or more." He added.

"I'm fine." She smiled weakly. "Really."

"Been quite a few days hasn't it?" He asked, kneeling at her feet. "I wasn't going to say anything until we were under way, but maybe a little pick-me-up will help make you feel a little better. You remember the other night, when I came home apparently drunk?"

"I remember." She replied as the room started to return to focus.

"Well, it was all an act. I was playing Sabaac with the guys and doing pretty good too. Then Lando pulled this kind of double or nothing kind of stunt. Best of three, winner takes it all."

"I get the picture Han." She said, a little snappier than she intended.

"So, I imbibed a little liquor and embellished it's effects on me and long story short, I won." He shrugged and grinned.

"Won what exactly?"

From his vest pocket he pulled what appeared to Leia to be a room key and dangled it before her. Her eyes defocussed from the card and refocussed on Han's face.

"Won what exactly?" She repeated.

"Turns out Lando owns a time share in one of _the_ most sought after vacation spots in the entire Galaxy." He grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Or at least, he _used_ to own it. And I figured, what a great place for a honeymoon."

"We just cremated our son yesterday." She reminded him softly. "And you want to go on honeymoon?"

Han pushed to his feet before sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Life goes on sweetheart." He said, leaning his head against hers. "I know I sound callous and uncaring, but it's true. Our friends out there will be taking a transport later back to their lives and their families, their homes and their businesses. And we have to move on too. Today, tomorrow or a week from now, it's still gonna hurt."

"But a honeymoon will help ease that pain, is that what you're thinking?" She asked sceptically.

"That..." Han knew the truth may very well blow his chances, but... "And the fact that Lando failed to mention until _after_ he'd handed the key card over that his regular booking started day before yesterday. If we don't go now, we lose out for a whole 'nother year."

"You are _unbelievable_!" She stated and pulled away from his embrace.

"I'm honest. I could have given you some guff about some healing time to ourselves being just what the doctor ordered, but I chose to tell you the truth."

"Because you knew I'd recognise your lie the moment it left your mouth!" She snapped, rising and pacing the room.

"That...And the fact that we talked about having some time away, just you and me. This seemed like the perfect opportunity. No one is going to expect either one of us to show up at work or class for the next few days at least..."

He let the sentence linger in her mind and after a while he could tell from her posture she was seeing he was right.

"What about Luke?" Leia asked.

"I like Luke, really I do. But seriously, he's not my type and I'd much prefer to honeymoon with you."

"I mean, we were going to stay with him, Mara and Ben for a few days. Help Jaina settle in." She corrected him.

"Jaina?" Han asked, eyebrows raised. "Jaina, who was the only girl at junior camp not to take a stuffed toy or comfort blanket. Jaina, who just spent six months alone with Killiks...if you don't count the night she spent getting pregnant by a Rogue. You really think _that_ Jaina wants or needs us to stick around to help her 'settle in'?"

He'd got her pretty much sold on the idea and he knew it, but maybe just one more small push. "And it would give Jacen some great experience at handling the Falcon on his own. His first assignment could be to drop us at our destination. You know, if you agree we should go that is."

"You said you'd get him some help." She reminded him.

"Well yeah, sure, for shipments." Han explained. "But for just a routine drop off he can handle that on his own. Besides, three days and he'd be coming back for us anyway."

"You've certainly thought this through haven't you?" She sighed.

"Some." He said, innocently. "I guess."

"Well. You better check there's room for us on that transport if you want us to get back to Coruscant to pick up the Falcon." She told him as a huge grin spread across his face. "I'll pack up here and meet you there."

"You're gonna _love_ it!" He scooped her into his arms and spun her around before depositing her back on the bed and racing out of the door.

The room circled before Leia's eyes and she again fought the urge to vomit. Grasping her comlink she placed a call to the renowned Jedi Healer, Cilghal, who was only too happy to make time to see her.

Cilghal's medical facility was, Leia noted, small and functional. Much like every other facility, office or home on Yavin IV. Jedi's lived simple lives, though Leia sometimes wondered if the simplicity wasn't just a little too forced.

"Please, take a seat and tell me what it is I can do for you." Cilghal indicated a chair.

"I seem to have picked up a slight ear infection." Leia explained. "I was hoping you might be able to offer some medicinal respite."

Cilghal sat opposite Leia, her Mon Calamari mouth set in the appearance of a smile.

"And I thought _I_ was the Healer." Cilghal observed. "What makes you think you have an ear infection."

"The symptoms are all the same." Leia said. "I had them as a child. My father used to say it was from inappropriately listening at doors!"

"Symptoms?" Cilghal asked.

Leia sighed inwardly. Mon Cals could be so infuriating sometimes. "Nausea. Dizziness. Lack of balance. Difficulty focussing."

"They could all be symptoms of an ear infection." Cilghal conceded. "Along with any number of other complaints. To be certain, I'd like to conduct a couple of tests."

"Seriously? Can't you just give me an anti-nausea shot? I can see a physician when I return to Coruscant." Leia insisted.

"How's your motor function?" Cilghal queried.

"My...it's fine. A little stiffness sometimes, but Han massages my legs when needed and I'm due to have the stimulators removed shortly." Leia replied.

"So the balance and dizziness isn't associated with your previous injuries." The Mon Cal suggested.

"No." Leia assured her. "Nor is the nausea, my emotional state or the difficulty focussing due to bereavement."

"Emotional state?" Cilghal's nictitating eyelids swept across her eyes.

"I have been a little...over emotional. It's been a difficult few months." Leia sighed.

Cilghal leaned forward, nictitating eyelids blinking. "Let's talk about that, shall we?"

Leia groaned to herself. This was going to be harder than she'd expected.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know if you're Mom doesn't get a hustle on we're gonna miss this transport!" Han moaned, waiting beside the transport cruiser, he paced nervously.

"She'll be here Dad. Stop worrying." Jaina promised.

"Transport leaves in five Captain Solo, you might want to get on board." The young pilot advised.

"I'm not leaving without my wife." Han growled and the young man hurried away.

"He's just doing his job Dad." Jaina admonished.

"And I'm just doing mine." Han pointed out. "Rescuer, protector, friend and so on. Where's she gotten to anyway, there's no mall on Yavin IV!"

Luke shook his head at Jaina, indicating that Leia didn't want Han knowing her whereabouts.

"She'll be here." Jaina repeated.

Right on cue, Leia's light step could be heard hastening in their direction.

"See?" Jaina grinned.

"Well, 'bout time!" Han grumbled.

"Sorry..." Leia called breathlessly as she hurried to them.

"What kept ya?" Han asked.

"Just something I needed to do." Leia smiled. "But I'm here now, so..."

She halted beside Luke and looked at him lovingly before stepping into his arms. "Thank you Luke. Thank you for everything."

Breaking the embrace Luke studied his sister's face trying to assess her state of being. "Gratitude is unnecessary." He advised, still trying to read her.

"And time consuming." Han grumbled in her ear, grasping her upper arms and guiding her toward the transport entry ramp.

"Give my love to Mara. And kiss Ben for me." Leia spoke over her shoulder as Han virtually pushed her onto the transport. Shaking herself from his grasp, she scowled at her husband.

"That was unbelievably rude!" She continued to scowl at him.

"We need to take this transport Leia." Han reminded her.

"And another moment to say goodbye would have been too long?" She asked, her eyes misting.

"Winter's managed to finagle a cabin for us." He kissed her forehead. "We can comm them and say our goodbyes in private. I know it's not the same, but it'll have to do."

The pilot announced take off was imminent and all remaining passengers should take their seats.

"A private cabin, how did she manage to do that?" Leia asked as Han showed her to their modest accommodation and they both strapped in.

"You'd have to ask her that." He advised. "Jacen's gone up front to annoy the pilot before he takes up the Falcon's controls."

He sat back and after a moment smiled at Leia. "You seem more relaxed. Where'd you get to anyway?"

"I went to see Cilghal, the Jedi Healer." Leia replied. "She was very...thorough."

"Was she able to help you?" He asked.

"Yes." Leia smiled sweetly. "Yes, she was."

"I'm glad." Han smiled back.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The flight to Coruscant was without incident. Jacen studied with the pilot and on arrival the rest of the transport occupants departed first in order to allow the Solos some space. Jacen, at his father's suggestion, went straight to the Falcon to prepare her for flight. Han and Leia meanwhile returned to their apartment, Leia dumping laundry in the recycling unit and starting to pack again.

"Why don't you grab a shower and I'll do that." Han suggested, covering her hand with his.

"Because you're either colour blind or incapable of matching up. So thank you for the offer, but I'd rather do this myself."

"The thing is...where we're going, it's not a dress for dinner kinda place." He said.

"Just where are we going? You've been awfully vague about the whole thing." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You'll see. And you're gonna love it!" He playfully slapped her behind. "Now go and shower, before I withdraw my offer of packing."

They were soon both showered, dressed and repacked and ready to head off on their impromptu second honeymoon.

"I should have spoken to Winter first." Leia said, strapping in. "I guess I'll have to call from...where is it we're going again?"

"Nice try Your Worship, but the flight plan's already logged and Jacen here knows the way." Han grinned at Jacen. "Don't ya son?"

"Er...yeah. Sure." Jacen agreed.

"Oh I get it." Leia's eyes shone with mischief. "Twice round a nebula and through a couple of worm holes and we end up back at Coruscant in time for dinner."

"You're putting our boy off his launch sequence." Han chided, watching Jacen's every move.

"Daaad!" Jacen moaned. "It's not like I haven't flown the Falcon before."

"Yeah, as a co-pilot, never as the pilot. It's a whole different smashball game son." Han told him.

"You don't remember do you?" Jacen said, sadly.

"Remember what son?" Han smiled.

"After...When you and Mom were apart." Jacen turned sad eyes on his father. "There were a couple of times you were so drunk you could only just about make it into the co-pilot's chair. More than a couple actually."

Han wasn't sure what embarrassed him more, how sad Jacen was at the memory or how sad he was himself at the knowledge.

"She was in good hands Jacen." Han said simply, clamping a reassuring hand over his son's arm and winking at him. "Let's get her under way."

Jacen handled the Falcon pretty well Han had to admit, even if it was only to himself. More like a lady than a whore but that was no bad thing. The Falcon was a lady...most of the time.  
As their son had brought the Falcon into her landing platform, Han had insisted on covering Leia's eyes telling her it was all part of the surprise. She hadn't really approved and her irritation was exacerbated when he also insisted on keeping his hands over her eyes until they had crossed the Hangar and entered the sterile white corridors of the arrival and departure lounge.

"Hang on here, I'll go get us a porter-droid." He told them and scurried off toward the registration desk.

"He's like a big kid." Leia grumbled, shaking her head.

"I think he's just looking forward to having you all to himself for a few days." Jacen said defending his father.

"I think he's just gloating because this is something else he won off of Lando." Leia observed. "So, what are you going to be doing with yourself the next few days."

"I thought I might head back to Yavin IV, see if I can spend a little time with Tenel Ka since nobody's going to be booking SoSo Shipments for a while." He replied.

"SoSo Shipments?" Leia's eyes arched.

"SO-lo and SO-n Shipments." Jacen rolled his eyes. "Dad's idea."

"Ahuh. We'll have to work on that one." Leia smiled. "So, you and Tenel Ka...getting kind of serious?"

"I bought her a love token." Jacen shrugged. "But there hasn't really been the opportunity to give it to her."

"You really like her that much?" Leia asked. And something, somewhere inside did a double somersault.

"Yeah. I really like her that much." Jacen answered.

Han hurried back to them, grinning. "Okay, turns out they don't do porter-droids." He indicated the man beside him. "They like the personal touch, so this is Zavan. He's going to take us to our suite."

"Madam." Zavan bowed low then looked at Jacen before bowing again. "Sir."

"Oh, he's not staying. I'm the Sir. He's the...pilot." Han flapped a hand at his son and beamed a smile at him. "Damned good one too. Perhaps, I could give you our card. I'd be happy to negotiate a mutually beneficial rate as preferred transport from Coruscant."

Zavan just wore the smile of a man who had heard it all before, while accepting the bag Jacen had been carrying.

"Enjoy your stay." Jacen said, getting a slap on the back from his father and a warm, loving hug from his mother. Then he turned and headed back to the Falcon.

"This way." Zavan told them and Leia sighed deeply as they followed him.

"Seriously Ley, he'll be back in less than a week to pick us up. You sure won't miss him that much!"

"It's not that." She sighed again and slipped her arm through his. "It feels like only yesterday he was suckling milk from my breast and now he's all grown up."

"If it'll make you feel any better..." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Five minutes in our suite and I'll suckle milk from your breast if you like."

Leia giggled and gave him a coy side-long glance.  
_Oh yeah! Not even going to take me five minutes!_ Han thought.

"Here we are." Zavan palmed the door release and stepped aside so the couple could enter the suite first.

Leia's mouth dropped open as she viewed the room. It was exquisitely and expensively furnished, all white and chrome and subtly lit by lamp and candle light.

"Wow!" Leia finally managed to whisper.

"Madam's dressing chamber is here." Zavan intoned, pointing Leia in the direction of a walk-in closet to the left of the most enormous bed she had ever seen. "Sir's is to the other side. And this is the refreshing unit."

Han and Leia poked their heads into the 'fresher, Han letting a low whistle escape his lips.

"Is that...is that a hot tub?" Leia asked, astonished.

"That, Madam, is the jet spa." Zavan replied. "The hot spring is located on the patio."

"Hot..." Leia started.

"Spring..." Han completed.

Zavan placed their bag on the end of the bed and showed them to an elegant dining area.

"Menus are prepared daily, meals will be served to your precise specifications." Zavan advised.

Leia was barely listening. She was looking beyond the seating for six around a pristine glass table, bearing fine china dishes and crystal glassware, through huge transparisteel windows onto a patio that seemed to go on into infinity.

"The patio..." Zavan began.

"You know what?" Han shook Zavan's hand firmly, pressing credits into his palm. "As interesting as the guided tour is, I'm sure we'll be able to find our way around by ourselves."

"As you wish Sir." Zavan inclined his head and pocketed the credits without giving them a look before making a swift exit.

"So. What do you think?" Han asked, watching Leia's big brown eyes sparkle.

She continued to scan the room.  
Soft furnishings that were clearly as comfortable as they appeared, mirrors and glass expertly cleaned and devoid of even a single blemish, carpets scattered with rugs deep enough to bury Leia upto her ankles. She smiled up at Han.

"It's beautiful." She breathed.

"I meant, where first?" He grinned lustfully. "The table, the rug or the bed?"

Leia laughed. "Well, my back's not as young as it used to be And neither's yours! And I'm afraid I could get lost in that rug and never be seen again."

"You're not _that_ short sweetheart. Not quite." He joked and plucked a menu from the stand. "Ya hungry?"

"What's on offer?" She asked suggestively.

"Well...apart from me..." He replied equally suggestively. "They got...wow...pretty much anything you could wish for."

"You pick." She said. "I'm going to go freshen up. And looking at that tub, I may take a while."

While Han scanned the list for something suitably nourishing, Leia opened their bag for something suitably alluring.

"Han..." She called softly. "When you packed, didn't it occur to you to actually include any clothing?"

"Ah. Yes. About that." He selected a couple of nerf-based salads and moved to her side. "You remember I said this wasn't really a dress for dinner kind of a place. Well, that's because they provide coverings for us."

"Coverings?" Leia's hand looked remarkably irritated as it clamped to her hip, fingers drumming against her pelvis.

He held up a finger in pause and disappeared into his dressing chamber, returning with something shimmering tucked under his arm before ducking into Leia's dressing room and returning with something just as shiny. He held them both up for Leia to see.

"His 'n' hers." He explained.

The full length sheer shimmersilk gown appeared almost translucent even in the suite's muted lighting.

"And beneath it I should wear...?" She turned inquisitive eyes up at Han.

"Something. Nothing. A fine mist of post coital perspiration." He shrugged with a grin.

Leia took her gown from him.

"I expect dinner on the table and you in your gown by the time I come out." She sashayed past him and he heard the 'fresher door latch quietly.

"Yes Ma'am." He said to himself.

Leia was astonished at the array of scented bubbles on offer and after only her third sniff selected the one she considered most suited her mood. The tub was deep enough almost to swim in and Leia felt a little guilty to be luxuriating in it. Or at least luxuriating in it alone.  
Drying herself with warm blowers, she slipped into her gown and fixed her hair in a soft plaited bun. Unlatching the door she watched it slide silently open. Across the bedroom area she could see Han, resplendent in his gown with his back to her leaning across the table and lighting the last candle. He blew out the taper, his buttocks clearly visible through his clothing.

"Are you checking me out Mrs Solo?" Han sniggered, turning to admire her.

In the 'fresher doorway she stood as good as naked, despite the shimmersilk gown.

"What's for dinner?" She asked, ignoring his comment.

"The choice was extensive but then I thought, with me looking this good and you..." His eyes travelled from her feet to her face. "Looking that good, I thought we could just skip straight to dessert."

"That why you lit the candles?" She queried, looking past him out at the patio. "And raised the external lighting."

"Okay, you got me!" He stepped aside to reveal two bowls of salad tossed with strips of tender nerf.

"I didn't even hear the door." She commented as she tiptoed over to him.

"That's because..." He handed her a glass of champagne. "Dinner is served through a hatch in the wall, not by a waiter at the door."

"So, when you said this wasn't a dress for dinner kind of a place, it was because there's nowhere to go for dinner, right?" She arched an eyebrow in his direction.

"People who come here, by and large, don't do so for the restaurants or shopping." He explained.

"What _do_ they come here for?" She sipped her champagne and looked up at him through long, dark lashes.

"You sure your back's not up to that table?" He queried.

"Let's eat." She giggled and inclined her head when he held her chair out for her. "Seriously, what is there to do here?" She enquired tucking into her salad.

"Honey. Thing is, this is a sort of retreat. People come here to retreat from their day to day responsibilities. The things that define them to their friends and family." He stabbed a strip of meat. "This nerf is _incredible_."

"I meant every word." She breathed, gazing into his eyes. He gazed back a slightly puzzled expression flitting across his face. "My vows. I meant every word."

"Me too." He told her with a cheeky glint. "I still want dessert."

Leia laughed and turned her attention to the salad and strips of Han's favourite food. "This nerf _is_ good. Maybe we should ask if the chef has a special way of tenderising the meat."

"Yeah." Han smiled to himself. "We should do that."

They continued to eat their salad and chat about things of very little consequence. And though the evening was growing late, when they'd finished their meal, Leia rose from the table and carried her champagne out onto the patio.

Two loungers were positioned beside the heated pool, steam evaporating into the night. Han would have preferred an ale to champagne, but this was kind of their wedding night and so it seemed appropriate as he circled her, topping up her glass as he swept past on his way to the hot spring.

"So..." He leaned nonchalantly against the tub and palmed the controls to on. "Care to join me in the hot spring."

Leia fought the urge to laugh as he stood with one ankle crossed over the other, his elbow on the tub edge, his distinctive quirky smile on his lips and every curve of his body clearly visible through his robe.

"Maybe we should save that for another night." She smiled and turned to return to the suite, glancing once over her shoulder. "Since there isn't a whole lot of shopping or dining out to enjoy."

She sauntered back into the suite, her hips swaying provocatively. Han poured the remaining contents of his glass into the tub, turned the bubbles off and followed with a growl somewhere deep in his throat.

"Dim the lights." Leia suggested, though to Han it seemed more of an order.

He extinguished them as he crossed the suite to their bed, any light remaining was just soft flickering candlelight. With her back to him, she slipped out of her gown and was under the covers without revealing more than the briefest flash of flesh.  
Han grinned to himself. So that was how she wanted to play it, like their first Wedding night. Removing his own robe he slid into bed beside her, sinking into the silken sheets before rolling onto his side. Looking at her now, it was strange but she appeared nervous to him.

"Han..." She began, licking her lips but not looking at him he noted. "There's something we need to talk about."

He moved closer to her and propped himself on one elbow, studying her face. "_Now_ you want to talk?"

"It's important." She said, sad brown eyes now looking his way.

"Sorry sweetheart. I'm not buying it." He shook his head. "If it had been important, you wouldn't have waited until now. Besides, nothing's more important than this..."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

"Ha..." She tried to protest, but he wasn't about to cease his ministrations and little by little he felt her start to relax and sink into the caress of his lips upon hers. A subtle movement of his bottom lip and she parted hers enough for him to taste her sweetness. The tip of his tongue flicked against the tip of hers and his lips opened wider, teasing her to follow his lead. It was a dance, a prelude to something infinitely more passionate, but a dance that they both enjoyed. He could feel her arm across his shoulder, her fingers digging into his flesh. A hand on his upper arm was urging him to stop, pushing at him to move away.

He broke the kiss long enough for them both to catch their breath then he covered her mouth again with his, shifting position to wrap her fully in his embrace. Her fingers disappeared into his hair, raking through it as her passion built, grasping a tuft of hair and tugging until he acted upon her less than subtle hint and left her lips to nibble and suck on the delicate flesh beneath her earlobe. Her breathing was becoming more rapid, her hands alternating between squeezing and pressing against his flesh, her back arching and undulating beneath him. The flush to Leia's neck warmed Han's lips as he continued to nuzzle her there. Her eyes were closed, he knew without needing to check, she always closed her eyes heightening her other senses.

Soft gasps were giving way to more wanton groans, her body language indicating an escalation of an intimate nature was not only anticipated but rapidly becoming unpleasantly overdue. Manoeuvring himself fully between her open thighs, Han guided himself into her moist and eager depths. Adjusting himself for optimum comfort, Han perched on raised elbows over his diminutive wife taking in her look of pure concentration; the teeth chewing on her lower lip; breasts thrust toward him, nipples erect and aching for attention. Han had always been a considerate lover, never asking for more than he was willing to give. Right now, he wanted to give her his all knowing she would give him exactly the same in return.

And so Han began a slow, patient withdrawal and penetration building toward their ultimate climax. Leia responded, her legs encircling his waist, her head arching back into the pillow, perspiration beading her body as their movements intensified. Han, careful to keep his weight from crushing her, cupped a heaving breast in his hand and lowered his mouth to cover it. The roughness of his tongue, the heat of his mouth, the expertise of his touch combined together to send alternating bursts of both fiery and frosty shivers throughout her body. He could feel her movements becoming more florid, her hands grasping him here and clutching him there. They were both breathing hard, their orgasms closing in on them.

Han shifted again to seemingly float above Leia. His fingers descending cautiously between them to locate and skilfully ensure maximum pleasure as he began the final act of their lovemaking. Bearing down on her sensitive nub, Han began to rock and lunge and thrust into her with more purpose.

Leia's eyes flew open as the stimulation steadily became intolerable, one hand gripping the pillow, the heel of one foot digging into the velvety soft silk bedding as she ground her hips against his. The rosy flush now a blazing red, her facial animation now a grimace of yearning for the impending agony and ecstasy of the climax that was so close she could almost touch it. Then, with a final flourish, they were there.

Gasping for breath, wave after wave of sweet rapture rolling through them, whispered words of desire and devotion and never ending love for one another cascading from their lips.

Han buried his face against Leia's neck, the brush of her breasts and the feel of her breath on his skin just as erotic in the afterglow of intercourse as it was before or during.

They lay together for several minutes, until Han could feel himself fading into the drowsy lethargy that was a familiar culmination to their intimacies. He began to rise off her until the heel of a foot fastened itself between the cheeks of his buttocks and she begged him "no". Her intention was clear, she wanted to hold him within her sheath as long as physically possible. Han complied, readjusting himself so that should slumber overtake him he wouldn't inadvertently suffocate her in the process. Within moments they were both asleep, snuggled against each other.

When Han woke, he was alone. Checking the chrono he estimated he had napped for maybe an hour and assumed Leia was making use of the refresher unit. On examination he discovered the 'fresher empty, a further quick scan of the apartment revealed her whereabouts. She was in the pool, at the far end leaning on the transparent railing gazing out into infinity. This was the unique quirk of their suite, positioned as it was, the pool in the fullness of night seemed to look out into the infinity of space.

Dispensing with his robe, Han stepped casually into the warm depths of the water and waded slowly over to his wife. He resisted the urge to tickle his way along her ribs, clearly visible through the translucent water. Instead, he edged his way to her side and kissed her lightly on the shoulder.

"How many times have we been here Han?" she sighed.

"Aw honey..." He responded as he kissed his way along her shoulder blades to cross behind her to the other side and finish with a kiss to her other shoulder. "This is our first visit, don't you remember?"

"I meant, metaphorically speaking." She said with a slightly annoyed tone. "How many times have we been here on the edge of the precipice looking out."

"Oh that." He smiled and ducked under the water to bob up between her and the stars before her. "Dunno. I've found whenever I've been on a precipice someone or something has obscured my view." He was directly in front of her now, holding her gaze with his own.

"I want to make love to you." He whispered huskily.

"We just did." She replied, an amused eyebrow arching ever so slightly. "Don't you remember?"

Han had found a ledge which he perched against as he placed his hands on her waist.

"I want to make love to you _again_." He told her. "Now. Here.

He eased her toward him, his lips brushing her jawline as he sought and found her earlobe. He began nibbling lightly knowing the effect it would have on her. Sure enough her head lolled to one side, the rise and fall of her breasts sending light ripples across the pool as she sighed. His arms were around her, pulling her into the envelope of his embrace when he felt her legs draw either side of his torso. He pulled away from her lobe with a smile at her bold approach but was disappointed when she used the leverage of her feet against the pool edge to propel herself backwards through the water.

_Okay. So I'm going to have to work for it._ Han thought._ No biggie. She's worth it._

With a push off he followed, catching up with her in three short strokes. Standing and lifting her to her feet he held her tightly to him.

"Now, where were we?" His smile was pure lechery in the second she had to witness it before his lips were on hers, his arms crushing her body to him. Struggling, she broke the kiss.

"Not here." She breathed.

"Right here. Right now." He repeated against her face.

"No!" Leia insisted, her tone indicating it wasn't open to discussion. "Not here."

His expression softened as he tried to read her although she gave nothing away, merely turned and strode to the few shallow steps leading out of the pool.  
With an intake of breath, he followed her as she padded out of the water, across the patio, through the suite and into the double shower where he joined her and they both washed the oils from the pool water from their bodies and hair. Silently Leia turned off the fine spray and stepped from the shower to the blowers. In just a moment, she was dry. And a moment later she was damp again, her back pressed against the 'fresher unit wall, her husband pressed against her. His lips at her throat, his hands at her breasts, her hands in his hair and on his shoulders and his chest and lower to touch where she knew he would respond. She heard his growl in her ear, felt him harden at her touch. And then he scooped her up and was carrying her not to the bed but to the thick white rug where he laid her before moving to lay down beside her.

"I really need to talk with you Han." She said, her eyes a little dewy he thought.

"Ssshhh." He covered her lips with a finger. "We'll talk. Later."

"Han, _please_..." Her eyes were pleading for him to listen, and he would, but this was after all still their Wedding night.

"Later..." He repeated softly and kissed her first on the lips, then her eyes, her cheeks, her neck. His lips moving lower to the hollow between her breasts and then to her breasts themselves, his hands tenderly squeezing, his mouth lightly nipping, licking and sucking. Then without warning, he changed position to kneel at her feet.

"Han?" Leia propped herself on her elbows to look at him.

His earlier lecherous grin had been replaced by one of mischief.

"Oh no! Don't you even think about it!" Leia warned and started to back away from him. He was faster though and snatched both ankles up, gripping them tightly. "I'm warning you Han Solo!"

"Whatcha gonna do?" He teased as she tried to wriggle from his grasp.

"You know how ticklish my feet are..." She continued to try to struggle free.

"No kidding." He taunted.

"You remember what happened the last time you got a little too frisky down there flyboy? I nearly broke your nose, you remember that?" She reminded him.

"I remember." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "It was worth it though."

"No. You, Don't." Her eyes grew wide as the tip of Han's long tongue drew a lazy curve around the arch of her left foot. "I mean it Han...you need to stop. Right now!"

She started giggling and thrashing uncontrollably. "This isn't funny Han!" She laughed.

"So why are you laughing?" He asked.

"I don't want to hurt you..." She told him ominously.

"Is that a threat?" He asked, holding her legs apart and looking down at her.

"You think you're so cute don't you?" She cursed.

"I think you're the cute one honey." He said and kissed behind her left knee and then her right, before hooking her legs over his shoulders.

"I could snap your neck you know." She tormented him.

"You probably could, yeah." Holding onto her legs, his lips moved deftly along the delicate flesh of her inner thigh. "But you're not gonna, because you know just how much pleasure I intend to give you before this night is over."

"Did you ever _not_ have such a high opinion of yourself in the bedroom?" She gasped as his lips were accompanied by tantalising fingertips.

"Once. But in my defence I was very young and very, very drunk at the time." He grinned, catching and holding her gaze. "You want me to stop?"

Her teeth seized her bottom lip and commenced chewing before shaking her head. Han's grin widened and he shuffled forward to raise her buttocks onto his knees and began again his careful examination of her thighs with his fingertips and his lips and his tongue and his nose.

"First time I did this..." He commented. "You were mortified!"

"You caught me by surprise." She corrected. "My aunts didn't exactly prepare me for...ahhhh..."

She gasped, gripped the rug tightly and exhaled between gritted teeth as his mouth covered her moist folds. "Not that I imagine...Anyone could have prepared me for this..."

She groaned and undulated as Han's tongue lapped backwards and forwards before dipping in and out of her and lapping back and forth again and again.  
She was still sensitive from their earlier lovemaking and Han could sense it wouldn't take much to tip her over the edge again. With infinite care he fed his long middle finger into her depths, slowly, over and over. His tongue continued to flick and lick, drawing her closer to orgasm.

"Ohhhhh!" She gasped, her hips bucking in earnest.

In the instant her thrashing ceased, Han's mouth and finger was replaced by his throbbing erection which responded to the sensation of her inner muscles contracting and constricting around him. His climax followed swiftly with no more than three short thrusts.  
Forcing his arms beneath her he rolled onto his back, taking her with him to lie across his chest. Gradually, their breathing slowed to normal.

"We should get into bed." Leia said, a finger tapping Han's chest lightly.

"I don't think I can move!" He groaned.

"We'll stain the rug!"

"I think your concern might be a little too late honey." He replied flippantly.

"Come on old man, I can help you up if need be." She climbed off him and offered her hand. Han ignored the hand and clambered to his feet, giving her an ironic smirk as he did so.

"Not that kind of 'up' flyboy." She rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever think of anything else?"

"Sure." He grinned. "A guy gotta eat too."

"I'll just be a moment." She took to tiptoes to kiss him, licking her lips. "And I'll bring you a facial wipe."

When she returned from the 'fresher with the promised wipes, Han was propped up in bed with his ankles crossed.

"I don't know how you can settle when you're still...you know..." She nodded at his nether regions.

"Horny?" He asked.

"I was going to say, sticky." She replied, holding out wipes and slipping into bed beside him.

"You could do that for me if you're so concerned." He grinned and folded his arms behind his head, closing his eyes.

"All right." She said, accepting the challenge and throwing the sheet back but instead of wrapping the soft cloth around him she lowered her mouth around the tip of his phallus. Han's eyes shot open and his hands roughly pushed her away.

"Not funny!" He barked, his face dark with anger.

Leia sat back unsure whether she was upset or scared. "I...I just don't understand." She finally said.

"I won't have you do that!" He told her, reaching out to pull her toward him. She bypassed his clutch, climbing off the bed and pulling on her gown. Not that it afforded her much covering as it was as good as transparent.

"Leia, I'm sorry." He apologised to her back. "Leia!"

When she refused to look at him, he climbed off the bed too and gently took her by the shoulders. Turning her to face him, he perched on the edge of the bed. "Now I know I've told you about a million times why I don't want you doing that. So, why don't you tell me why it's so important to you that you do, huh?"

"Isn't it enough that I just want to give you the same kind of pleasure you give to me?" She asked innocently.

He slowly pulled her to stand between his legs, arching an eyebrow in her direction. "It would be, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm pretty sure you know I already garner more pleasure from you than any man truly deserves. So, let's try that one again shall we?"

"What if...suppose that was all that we had. All that we could have." She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

He narrowed his eyes in consideration. "You are _not_ going to be paralysed! Hell, Leia we talked about this before the last operation. _And_ before the one before that."

"But it could happen." She said quietly.

"It won't." He repeated.

"It _could_. This time it could. You heard the prognosis. It may be too late. It may be that the stimulators have inhibited the muscles strengthening by themselves. It happens. They wouldn't have warned us if it didn't happen."

"Okay." He sighed and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Let's say, worse case scenario, it happens. So what?"

"So...well..." A frown creased her brow as she searched his face. "We wouldn't be able to make love. Not...you know...not conventionally."

"Ah and you think that without a physical relationship we're dead in the water?" He suggested.

"You...you..._like_...the physicality." She stated the obvious.

"I _love_ the physicality." He grinned and pulled her closer still, interlacing his fingers behind her back. "But sweetheart, I came so close to losing you. Sex is sex, if I had to choose between having you and a life of abstinence or losing you..."

"Have a nice life, right?" She smiled weakly.

"That's the trouble with scoundrel's sweetheart, we just don't give in that easily." He rubbed his nose against hers. "I love you Mrs Solo."

"I know." He could hear the smile in her voice. "I just wanted to hear it one more time."

As well as the smile in her voice, he could hear the sadness behind the words.

"And that's _all_ that's been bothering you?" He probed.

There was the smile. There was the sadness. And then there was the silence.

"What would you say..." She finally spoke hesitantly. "If I suggested postponing the operation a little while longer."

He studied her intently. "How long for?"

"Han." She frowned and pointed down at his groin. "It's a little difficult trying to have a sensible conversation with you with that staring up at me!"

"How long?" He repeated, enunciating the two words slowly.

Her mouth moved. Her shoulders shrugged. He nodded and climbed back into bed, covering himself and patting the mattress to his side. She slipped the gown from her body and silently climbed into bed beside him. When he held out his arm, she moved into his embrace and laid her head on his chest.

"You know, I understand that you're scared. And no, we don't know _for sure_ that everything will be all right, but..." He started.

"I'm not scared." She stated flatly.

"...But I have every confidence in your medical team and they have assured us that..."

"I'm not scared." She repeated loudly, interrupting him.

"Then what Leia? What in all the Heavens could possibly possess you to suggest not having that final op?" He snapped.

"It was just a thought. I just got my full mobility back, are you surprised I don't want to give it up again so soon?" She said, playing it down.

He cradled her to him, kissing her forehead. "Yeah, I know Sweetheart. But you heard what they said, same as I did. Another couple of months is pushing it. Anything beyond that and you're risking rejection, infection and some other word ending in 'shun' that I just can't remember now. Is a walk in the park or a stroll around a mall really worth that risk?"

He asked, gazing down into her sorrowful eyes.

"No, of course not." She answered quietly. "But an operation of this magnitude has it's dangers too."

"Not as much as _not_ having the operation." He argued. "How many times do I have to almost lose you?"

"Once more. I think." She responded, her hand warm as she laid it against his cheek.

"You think?" He frowned. "Okay, Leia, what's going on?"

Leia licked her lips and breathed deeply. "When I was a little girl, my father was constantly admonishing me for eavesdropping." She retold "I suffered from repeated ear infections which he blamed on my habit of listening to inappropriate conversations. Of course, my illicit night swims might have been the real culprit. I'd get these bouts of dizziness and nausea and then I'd sleep for like a day and all the time my father sat by my bedside expecting the worst." She smiled a little sadly at the remembrance.

"That why you've been so sleepy lately, you got an ear infection?" Han asked sceptically.

"That's the diagnosis I was expecting from Cilghal." She confirmed.

"Did that Jedi Witch say something to upset you?" He growled.

"She's a Jedi Healer, not a witch." Leia corrected. "And no, she didn't say anything to upset me. She was just very thorough."

"But it _is_ her that's making you question this op, isn't it?" Han huffed.

"She examined me. Did a couple of tests. Asked about us." She explained.

"So like a Jedi." Han grumbled. "Too repressed for a half decent sex life of their own so they have to get off on somebody else's. Hope you told her we were celibate!"

"I told her that we were very happy." Leia answered. "That we'd had some ups and downs, but that we were okay now."

Han extracted his arm from behind her and pulled himself into a seated position against the back of the bed.

"Oh I see the way this is going. She figured that after our ups, or more precisely our downs, if our love life was to suffer, say if one of us were in some way sexually incapacitated, then the chances are the other of us, or more precisely me, would go seeking solace some place else. Right?"

"No. That wasn't her assessment at all." Leia pulled herself up beside him, trying to read his emotions.

He looked sidelong at her, his face impassive. "Then I'll ask you again Leia. Why would you even _consider_ delaying something that you know, _you know_, you need in a month, two _absolute_ tops?"

"Because the operation is too dangerous." She said quietly. "Because I'm pregnant."

The room was silent. Silent except for the sound of Han's stunned heavy breathing.

"Y...y...p...p..." He stuttered, his eyes searching her face for a sign that she was serious...or not...or...something...anything.

"Pregnant." She repeated with a soft, almost embarrassed tone.

"You're sure?" He asked, when he could finally get his mouth to work. "I mean...you're sure?"

"Like I said, Cilghal was very thorough." Leia smiled. "After she'd ruled out an ear infection and having established that we engaged in regular relations, she asked when I'd had my last cycle. And I...well, I couldn't remember. I mean, first there was us trying to be physical again. Then suddenly there was Jaina and the baby and then Anakin and I just...I don't know...I just couldn't remember. So she took a couple of tests and confirmed it. Lethargy plus dizziness plus nausea plus emotional instability equals pregnant."

Han fell silent again, absorbing the news.

"Han?" She asked, after he seemed to have been silent forever.

He held up a finger, his indication that he hadn't quite finished assimilating the information. Then he rose from the bed, a frown creasing his brow as he moved through the suite and out onto the patio halting at the end of pool so close that his toes curled over it's edge. Throwing his arms into the air, he excitedly yelled into the night. "I'm having a baby!" Before turning and racing back through the suite to Leia's side.

"Han?" She queried, laughing.

"We're having a baby!" He told her, grabbing her in his arms and swinging her round then setting her gently on the bed again.

"I know." She said simply.

"It feels like all the Gods that have ever been looked down on us and thought '_Hell, they've been through enough, let them have some happiness already_'. And praise be to each and every one of 'em." He grinned at her.

"So you understand then." She looked him directly in the eye. "You understand I'm putting the safety of our child, over the risk of rejection, infection and that other 'shun' word we were warned about."

And then it hit Han like the hardest slap in the face he'd ever received. She wasn't just putting their child first. She was sacrificing herself for the little bub.

"It'll be all right." He told her. "We'll go see your specialists. We'll find a way and it'll be all right. I promise."

Leia wanted to shake her head. Wanted to tell him he was wrong. That this was one situation, he wasn't going to be able to blag his way out of. But he looked happier than he had in what felt like forever and she wasn't about to burst that particular happiness bubble. She simply smiled and let him crush her to him and cover her face with kisses, some light and fleeting, some wet and sloppy, all given with love and tenderness.

"I'm gonna go call Jacen." He announced.

"What for?" She questioned.

"To come pick us up." He shrugged. "Obviously."

"Han, no. Leave the boy alone. He's only just dropped us here!"

"Then the ship'll still be hot won't she?" He answered back with his familiar half smile.

"Han. No. Don't." She appealed. "He's gone back to Yavin."

"Yavin? Why'd he go back there?" His brow creased again. "Damn, am I gonna have to go change the business name again!"

"We'll talk about the business name some other time, but no, Jacen's not leaving to be a Jedi. He just wanted to spend a little time with Tenel Ka." She explained.

"Oh. Her." His lip curled without really meaning to.

"Han." She said softly. "He's young. Let him enjoy himself while he can."

"Hm." He grumbled. "Well. I suppose he's probably over his hours anyway. Not that it was ever an issue for me."

"No. Of course not." She smiled at him. "Except just that once."

"That was not my fault honey. That was the Falcon."

He got back into bed and winked at her. She slipped once again into the safety of his embrace.

"You didn't tell me, is it a boy or a girl?" He asked and swallowed. "Or...you know, more than one?"

"I have no idea." She replied, squeezing her arms around him. "I was too astounded to ask. I mean, it wasn't exactly what I was expecting to hear at my age."

"Ahh! You're still a kid!" He chuckled even as certain realities were sinking in.

Han was fifteen years' Leia's senior. It hadn't seemed so much when they'd first met. Besides back then he figured she'd be good for a little fun; neither a serious relationship nor a future together were even close to uppermost in his thoughts.  
By the time she'd declared her love for him, waiting for his fate at the hands of Darth Vader on Bespin, he'd figured his likelihood of ever seeing her again was pretty slim. And after she'd freed him from the living death of the carbon-freeze, their destruction of the second Death Star and the eventual downfall of the Empire, the age gap wasn't a cause for any consternation. They'd married, raised a family and carried out their duties in a rich and fulfilling life.  
But the reality was Leia was fast approaching fifty, Han was in his early sixties and whilst parenthood at their age was not unheard of, it did offer up a whole new series of challenges.  
Han glanced down to see two brown pools scrutinising him.

"You okay?" Her quiet voice enquired.

"Yeah." He grinned. "Just wondering how the kids'll take the news. I assume they don't know. 'Cos, I'd kinda like to be the one to tell 'em."

"Even Cilghal couldn't just sense the baby. She had to do the standard test to confirm I was pregnant so I very much doubt the kids, or Luke for that matter, have any idea." Leia yawned, sleep starting to tug a little more urgently at her. "Can we talk about this some more tomorrow? I feel exhausted all of a sudden."

Han held her close, stroked her hair, told her softly how he loved her and how she made him complete. And when he was sure she was sleeping, he carefully slipped from the bed and, grabbing his comlink en route, padded quietly into the 'fresher where he placed his call.

"Dad?" Jacen asked, concentrating on the quiet voice.

"Listen son. I know it's late, but I need you to do something for me." Han said.

"What do you need?" Jacen asked, speaking to his father in the corridor outside his quarters on the Falcon.

"I need you to come pick us up." Han said.

"Pick you up!" The boy exclaimed. "I only dropped you off five hours ago. You can't have fallen out with Mom already."

"Nobody's fallen out with anybody Jace. We just..." Han took a moment to get his thoughts together. "_I_ just need to have my family around me right now."

"And it couldn't just wait the couple of days 'til I was supposed to pick you up anyways?" Jacen asked incredulously.

"No. It couldn't!" Han growled. "Now you get your ass back here and pick us up, you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear ya." Jacen sighed. "I'll file my flight plan and be with you as soon as I can tomorrow."

"An' don't you go worrying your sister, you hear?" Han continued. "Everything's just fine, I just miss you all more than I figured I would."

"Daaaad!" Han could hear Jacen's eyes rolling and he smiled to himself. He got that from his mother.

"And Jacen." Han said, before signing off. "I love you son. Solo out."


	3. Chapter 3

Jacen signed off his comlink and frowned a little. There was 'something' all right, but whatever it was his father obviously wasn't about to discuss over an open channel. Dropping the comlink on a cabinet Jacen sat on the edge of his bunk, considering his father's request.

"Do you always speak so disrespectfully to your parents?" Tenel Ka asked, sitting up and leaning her chin on his shoulder.

"I wasn't being disrespectful. Dad knows that." Jacen replied.

"You don't call that conversation disrespectful. Interesting." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have a very open relationship with my parents." He explained. "It means we can say what we want, not just pay lip service to one another."

"That's what you think I do, pay lip service to my father?" She queried, her breath warm on his neck.

Jacen turned his head to look her in the eye. "So, you'll be telling him about us then?"

"When exactly did 'this' become an 'us'?" She countered.

"I thought you understood the meaning of my gift." His eyes focused on the locket nestled against her dusky-hued chest.

"I didn't realise accepting it made me your property." She responded.

"But you _did_ accept it." He observed. "And it _does_ look good on you."

"Know what else looks good on me?" She asked with a sultry drawl and lay back on the bunk, her eyes beckoning him to follow her.

"Okay, I give up." He leaned down on one arm, close but not actually lying against her. "What else looks good on you?"

"You." She breathed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him to her. Jacen moved freely, his lips making for hers, one hand grabbing a breast and clumsily squeezing until she forcibly removed it.

"Seriously..." She squirmed and pushed him off. "You have _got_ to get some tips from your father or someone because your technique stinks!"

"I...I'm sorry..." He stammered and toppled backwards, off the bunk and hitting the deck with a resounding thud.

"Are you all right?" Tenel Ka's face appeared over the edge of the bunk, her voice laced with concern.

"I...I think I've put my back out!" Jacen moaned, rolling and clutching his back. "Dad's gonna kill me if I don't pick him up tomorrow."

Tenel Ka climbed off the bunk and knelt beside Jacen.

"I don't sense anything broken." She frowned, her hands attempting to trace the places his fingers last rubbed. "Or anything pulled or strained. In fact, I don't sense anything wrong at all!"

She pursed her lips and cocked an eyebrow as Han's famous grin spread across his son's face. Jacen threw his arms around Tenel Ka and pulled her down to him.

"What were you saying about my technique?" He asked curiously as the palm of his hand rode the soft flesh of her thigh to cup the firm curve of a buttock.

"I was accusing you of having none!" She replied, softening in his embrace. "And since we're lying on the less than sanitary floor of your less than sanitary quarters, I can only conclude I was at least partially right."

"You like that I'm not one of those soft, pretty boys your father would have you date." He whispered as the tip of his tongue traced a light pattern across her throat to her earlobe. "And you know what else?"

"No. What else?" She closed her eyes and allowed herself the pleasure of the anticipation of his touch.

"I think you like me being your dirty little secret from papa!" His mouth closed over her ear, his tongue running with unbearable speed around it's outer shell before tickling it's way inside. With a supreme effort, Tenel Ka pushed herself to her feet breathing heavily.

"You should know." She panted. "That as the Princess of Hapes I have no intention of making out with you on that cold floor."

Jacen rose also, frustrated and a little annoyed by her hot-and-cold attitude toward him. "Well I'm sorry I don't have some fancy starship. But you know what, the Falcon is worth ten of them any day!"

A slender finger pressed to his lips before his tirade could continue.

"You should learn to use your ears before you engage your mouth." She told him, removing her finger from his lips and hooking it beneath the shoulder strap of her cream chemise. In a swift motion the straps were off her shoulders and the chemise was in a heap on the floor at her feet. Jacen's eyes had followed it's journey and now remained downcast, seemingly entranced by the fabric.

"It's silk." She said. "In case you're interested."

Jacen's cheeks flushed as he looked up at her. "I..." He swallowed. Then swallowed again as his peripheral vision revealed what he already knew, that she was naked. "I...I..."

"Mynock flew away with your tongue?" Tenel Ka smirked.

"I haven't done this before." He finally confessed, his cheeks now a deep crimson.

"Luckily..." She moved forward and draped her arms loosely about his neck. "I have."

"You...you...have?" He swallowed again.

"When I was eighteen, my father thought I should be introduced." She explained. "He felt that following the road being paved for me, I should have all of the necessary experience in order to fulfil my duties successfully."

"So he bought you a prostitute?" Jacen's eyes were as big as a moon. "Man, all I got was a family dinner and flying credentials!"

"A prostitute!" She laughed. "Of course not. I _am_ a Hapan Princess after all. No, he provided me with an instructor."

"And this instructor, he...er...he taught you...you know...everything?" He asked nervously.

"He gave me the tools." She told him huskily. "You know what they say, give a Mon Cal a Juggerhead fish and you feed him for a day. Teach a Mon Cal how to _catch_ a Juggerhead fish and you feed him for a lifetime."

"I don't think that's actually the saying." Jacen commented.

"But you get the gist of what I mean." She swayed the tiny distance between them until her lips were hovering before his. "I may still be technically 'in tact' but I have all the necessary knowledge to end that."

Jacen swallowed as her breath tingled against his burning cheeks. "Right here." And again. "Right now." And once more. "With you." The 'o' shape remained on her lips.

"I think I need to pee." Jacen ground out between teeth too afraid to part lest the exertion cause the rock in his pants to explode.

Tenel Ka remained unmoving for what felt to Jacen like an eternity, then she stepped silently around him and he heard her sink onto the bunk behind them.

"I'll still be here when you get back." He heard her say over the sound of waves pounding in his ears.

With a strangled internal yelp and a face contorted by concentration, Jacen exited his sleeping quarters and palmed the door shut behind him.  
Every partially remembered and half heard Corellian curse, Jacen spat from his mouth as paced the small confines of the Falcon's only refresher unit. With his eyes screwed shut and his back against the 'fresher door, Jacen banged the back of his head against the metal repeatedly. Slamming his head one final time, he moved to stand in front of the mirror and stare at his own reflection. Then with a sigh, he headed back to his quarters.

"Are you suitably relieved?" Tenel Ka asked, sounding irritated.

"I'm sorry." Jacen mumbled. "I panicked, I guess."

Tenel Ka inhaled deeply. "Panic isn't quite the effect I was hoping for."

Jacen slumped onto the edge of the bunk, his back to her. "I know. And I'm sorry."

"Yes. You said that already." She sighed. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Stars no!" Jacen swivelled on the bunk to face her. "I just...I'm not as confident about all of this as you are. I guess when you look like you it's easy to feel confident. You're beautiful."

"Ever heard the expression 'beauty lies within the eye of the beholder'?" She queried.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"Do you know what it means?" She questioned.

"I may be a little shy, but that doesn't make me stupid!" He countered.

Tenel Ka folded back the artificial skin on her upper left arm, depressed a series of buttons, eased her artificial arm from it's coupling and laid it on the bed beside her.

"Do you still think me beautiful." She asked.

"I know what you're trying to do." He replied.

"Do you still think me beautiful?" She pressed.

"It's just an arm. Of course I still think you're beautiful, because you _are_ still beautiful" He answered.

"And yet, I've heard how others see me. And beautiful is not the word I hear most often." She said, placing the prosthetic in position and re-securing it.

"They don't know you like I do. You're smart, you're witty and you swing that lightsaber like you've been doing it all your life." He assured her.

"And you love me." She prompted.

"Well, yeah. That too." He blushed.

"But still you panicked?" She noted.

"It's just that when it comes to...you know...intimacy...I don't want to let you down." His blush deepened.

"I find your lack of confidence quite endearing." She smiled. "And oddly erotic."

Jacen fixed his brown eyes on her blue-grey ones.

"Be gentle with me." He pleaded as he began to shed his clothing and climbed under the covers beside her.

"It's just like making out. Only better." She whispered as her lips attached to his and the world began to haze around him.

His arms closed around silky soft skin, fingers exploring it's texture. His mouth explored hers, breaking off to cover her ear the way he knew she liked. Her growls of approval urged him to continue. Shifting position to pull her across him, he moved a hand to gently cup a small perky breast whilst the other slid to flirt with the crevice between her buttock cheeks.  
Tenel Ka sighed. Then moaned as the pad of his thumb passed repeatedly over her hardened nipple. She moaned further when his mouth departed her ear to nip and nuzzle at her throat. And again, gratuitously when Jacen moved her far enough backwards to close his mouth over her breast and suckle.

"Is it...is it okay?" He stammered, letting her nipple plop from his mouth.

"Don't talk. Just do it." She groaned, her head thrown back, her hands insisting he return to his task.

Jacen smiled to himself and bent his head to lavish attention on her other breast.  
Tenel Ka did enjoy the sensations, though she admittedly was exaggerating their effects for Jacen's benefit. He clearly needed some considerable encouragement and she was happy to oblige. She liked Jacen, liked him a lot. Certainly liked him a whole lot more than the saps her father kept trying to peddle off on her. He had correctly surmised that she liked him being her...what was it he called it...her dirty little secret. And she would like it even more if her dirty little secret was the one to extract her virginity. That would show her father once and for all that it was _she_ who was in command of her destiny and not him. Nor her Grandmother. Nor any of the other courtiers or Government officials who thought they had a say in her future.  
Tenel Ka allowed a small gasp to escape her lips as the boy at her breast gripped her nipple between trembling teeth and ground at it with his tongue. He lacked the finesse she had hoped would come with her first sexual encounter but he was earnest and, through the Force, she could sense he held a real love for her. Which was more than could be said was true of her father's approved suitors.

Jacen's hands were on her waist now and he had stopped his incessant suckling to pant furiously against her chest. The poor boy was too close for her to show him some of the more stimulating exercises she had been tutored in. They would just have to wait for another time. She was sure there would be other times. He was just too impossible to resist.  
In a swift motion, she moved to kneel above his abdomen and gripped his straining erection as she had been shown in order to stem the need for release. Jacen lay back, feeling like he was floating on air. With a skilful hand, she guided the tip of his manhood between warm, moist lips. And with an intake of breath plunged herself downward, the brief stab of pain confirming her hymen broken, her virginity taken by the one name in the Universe guaranteed to sear her father's heart. If he indeed had one.  
It was over almost before it had started. Jacen managed two, maybe three small upward thrusts before his hands grabbed at the flesh on her thighs and she felt his muscle twitch within her. Hardly fireworks, but she had accomplished what she came here for and she was aware he would gain in both skill and confidence the more they saw of one another.

As a dreamy smile spread across his lips, Tenal Ka lay down beside him and rested her head and her hand on his chest.

"Man! That was so...so...awesome!" He grinned and kissed her hair. "Did you..."

"Oh yeah." She replied, anticipating both the question and the need for a positive response.

"Was it...you know...what you thought it would be like?" He asked.

"You know..." Tenel Ka thought of her father's reaction when he found out. As she was certain he would, since she would see to it that he did. "So much better!"

"Yeah." He cuddled her to him. "For me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Leia woke, she was breathless and startled. _Jacen!  
_Her thoughts swirled, a torrent of emotions pummelling her. And then there was understanding.  
_Oh Jacen!_ She thought and a slight smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Her son might very well be at odds with his use of the Force, but he needed to learn how to shield others from it's effects.

"Han?" She called, feeling his side of the bed not just empty but also cold.

He was sitting at the table where they had eaten dinner, his attention fully occupied by the contents of his datapad.

"Han?" Leia repeated, climbing off the bed and walking over to him. "What are you reading?"

She rested a warm hand on his shoulder as she peered down at the apartment displayed on the screen. "Nice. Who do we know there?"

"I've been thinking." He said, laying the datapad on the table and pointing at the apartment he'd been looking at. "I'm thinking we should sell our apartment and downsize. We don't need all those rooms, not now that Jaina's at the Praxeum." He left Anakin's loss unsaid. "I think we should move to a smaller apartment. This one, maybe. Or one like it."

"What's brought this on?" She enquired, sweeping the hair back from his forehead.

"We need to think about the future Ley." His voice trembled with emotion. "We got five bedrooms, we only need two. That's three rooms going to waste."

"Okay nerfherder." She slipped neatly onto his lap and laid her hands against his cheeks. "What's been rotating in that dust bowl you call a brain?"

Han dropped a hand to her abdomen and cleared his throat. "I think we need to plan for our children's futures. If we sell the apartment and buy something smaller, we'd have enough left over to help Jaina and Jacen secure a down-payment on a place of their own, on Coruscant if they want or somewhere else if they'd prefer."

"And?" She prompted after waiting for him to go on.

"And..." He finally continued. "When I'm just a memory and a picture in a holoframe, you won't have to worry about rattling around in a great big apartment."

His hand squeezed her abdomen very lightly.

"You planning on going somewhere flyboy?" She smirked.

"I'm being serious." He stated.

She could see from his expression that he was. Very serious indeed. Her smirk, became a smile.

"You're right. We ought to downsize. And we do need to consider the children's futures." She leaned forward and nuzzled his nose with hers. "But we don't need to do it right now. Come on back to bed. Sun'll be up soon and I'm really looking forward to that newly-committed breakfast sex you promised me."

She waggled her eyebrows at him as she rose and gently tugged him to his feet.

"When'd I promise you that?" He teased.

"Soon as I sat down and I felt the 'little fella' perk up!" She grinned at him.

"Do we have to wait for the sun to come up?" He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her squealing back against his still strong, firm body.

"All right." She giggled, squirming in his arms. "But after this we have _got_ to get some decent sleep."

"Sure. Jacen won't be here 'til late afternoon at best." His teeth were nibbling her ear.

"You called him! I told you not to." She scolded.

"He was cool. Probably glad to get the Hell outta there!" His mouth now on her neck.

"I wouldn't take the odds on that one." She muttered under her breath, shuddering as Han's lips found a particularly sensitive spot to tantalise.

Following another prolonged period of sensual lovemaking, Leia slept perfectly spooned into her husband's body. His arm lay beneath the pillow supporting her head and they'd interlaced their fingers, his right, her left. As he listened to the faint rumble of her breath in slumbers, his free hand drifted, fingers spread, to span her abdomen.  
After Hannay, though he'd never revealed his hopes to Leia, he'd prayed they might one day have another. It felt strangely poetic and at the same time perverse that they should find themselves pregnant again now.  
Their youngest son had recently died, their eldest daughter had recently miscarried. Whichever of the Gods, he mused idly, thought it would be appropriate to send them a child _now_ was in need of a serious reality check.  
And again he found himself reminded of his age. He'd be near enough seventy when the little one started School, eighty turned when he graduated. Worse, what if 'he' was a 'she'! He could be ninety and rattling with arthritis and an artificial hip when 'she' asked him to walk her down the aisle. And just like that, Han's sense of mortality finally kicked in.  
He looked with fresh eyes on the woman he had never intended to fall in love with but somehow, against all the odds, not only had fallen for but had married.  
Him!  
Han Solo, married!  
He considered all the moments of his life he had previously thought of as monumental only to realise, he'd been wrong. _These_ were the most monumental things in his life. Leia. Jaina. Jacen. Anakin. Hannay. His baby. Their family. Them.  
Solo, in name only.  
Han Solo. Corellian. Smuggler. Mercenary. Rebel. Scoundrel.  
And then Han Solo, strong and emotionally aloof, let the tears roll down his cheeks.

When he had regained his composure, he nudged Leia awake. "Ley. You awake?"

"Mmmm." She mumbled back, her eyes fluttering but not opening.

"Ley!" He nudged her again.

"All right!" She turned around in his arms to face him, eyes still closed. "But make it quick and tell me when it's over."

"No. Sweetheart. I need to talk to you." He told her with a smile.

"Can't it wait? I only got to sleep three minutes ago!" She moaned, her face contorted as if in pain.

"I said in the temple that you were the one truly great thing to come into my life." Han cupped her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. "But that isn't entirely true. You were just the start of all the truly great things to happen to me. And that's not to belittle Chewie's contribution. If it hadn't been for him I probably would've stuck it out as an Imp at least until my five year Commission was up. He showed me the path. You helped me walk it."

"That's nice." She mumbled and sighed sleepily.

"I mean it sweetheart. It's not _me_ who held _you_ up. It's _you_ who raised _me_ aloft." His eyes scanned her still beautiful face. "And I...I just wanted you to know."

He pressed his forehead to hers.

"Chewie may have been the one to show you the way. And maybe I _was_ the one to be by your side." She whispered. "But it was _you_ who chose to walk that path."

Her palm tilted his face so that she could kiss him tenderly.

"Now can I _please_ get some serious sleep before I regret my actions back then?" She asked.

Han pulled her to him, wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed her forehead. Then they slept, both of them, until late morning became early afternoon and waking only then when they received a call from Registration advising them that their transport had arrived.  
Suddenly they were very awake and hurriedly packed the few items they had brought with them and dressed for the first time since their arrival the day before.  
They were at their appointed collection bay before the Falcon had time to cool her engines and lifted off when advised to do so, Jacen in the pilot's seat, Han beside him, Leia behind their son.

"So, you guys have a good break?" Jacen asked, sounding disinterested.

"Sure was." Han grinned back at his blushing wife.

"So, home I guess." Jacen sighed, his fingers about to input their destination in the navicomputer.

"No. Let's go to Yavin." Han settled back in his seat.

"Yavin!" Jacen stated staring at his father.

"Yeah. Yavin." Han grinned at his own reflection in the viewscreen.

"Where I just came from." Jacen said flatly. "The same place I came from yesterday to drop you guys off only to come back again today to pick you guys up. That Yavin?"

"You know of another one?" Han growled and shrugged one shoulder. "Call it a fare. We'll be your fee paying passengers."

"This is a cargo vessel, we don't take fee paying passengers." Jacen quoted his father.

"Fine. Then call us your fee paying cargo." Han shot Jacen a scowl. "What's wrong with you anyways, you got your jocks on back to front or something?"

"Han!" Leia interrupted and shook her head at Han's reflection.

Han looked at his son's colouring cheeks first with suspicion, then with growing admiration. He settled back again and watched Jacen input their co-ordinates and at the appropriate time, shift the Falcon into hyperspace.

"You know..." Han started. "You _can_ talk to me about stuff. You know, if there was stuff you wanted to talk to me about."

"Thanks Dad." Jacen said, his eyes on the streaking starfield ahead. "There isn't."

"You know, I remember my first time..." Han began.

"Dad! Seriously!" Jacen turned his head enough for Han to see his eyes flick in his mother's direction.

Han acknowledged the look and fell silent. Until... "You used some protection though, right son?"

Leia cringed and Jacen's shoulders slumped.

This was going to be one Hell of a long journey!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacen could hear his parents arguing as he shut down the Falcon's engines. Their words were indistinct but he could tell his mother was berating his father for his directness.

"You used some protection!" Leia's eyes were wide with fury.

"I just wanna know he's being responsible. We already had one child with an unwanted pregnancy, I was hoping there wouldn't be a pattern developing." He sulked.

"And what was that, 'it's okay if it doesn't last long'? Could you be any more embarrassing?" She glared.

"Well apparently not, judging by _your_ reaction." He mumbled into the bulkhead.

"And another thing. I thought you talked him through this stuff already?" She accused.

"Hey! I did my best, but come on honey, look at what I'm working with here." He said defensively as Jacen joined them at the ramp.

"Uncle Luke knows we're coming. He asked if we were staying, I said I didn't know." Jacen said sulkily.

"Look, Jace..." Han started apologetically.

"Please Dad." Jacen halted him with an outstretched palm. "I really don't need another 'first time' reminiscence okay?"

"I was just..." Han continued.

"The boy said enough Han." Leia's glare was intense. "Now I'm saying it also."

Han's lips moved, the apology still rolling around inside his mouth desperate to get out.

"Here's Luke now." Leia smiled and headed down the ramp first, Jacen following, Han bringing up the rear.

"You forget your toothbrush or something?" Luke smiled and hugged his sister.

"Something like that." She replied.

"So, tell me, what's it like being re-married to this big lug." Luke nodded at Han as they walked then turned to loudly whisper. "I hope he was gentle with you."

"There's something we need to talk about." Han explained, noting Jacen's worried expression, adding aside to Jacen. "Nothing to do with you, kiddo."

"Everything okay?" Luke whispered to his sister. "I'm sensing a lot of tension."

"Just Han being Han. You remember what that feels like right?" Leia replied.

"Hmm. Jacen has my sympathies." Luke commented. "On the bright side, at least it's not me who's on the receiving end."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to tell Jacen how supportive you've been." Leia rolled her eyes.

Mara smiled broadly as she welcomed the couple, while Jacen went to find and bring Jaina to the homestead.

"Back so soon. I knew my husband's stew was good, but I never expected it to draw you back quite so quickly." Mara quipped.

"I will ignore the jibe and get us something to drink. Leia?" Luke looked to his sister first.

"Stim tea, if you have any." She replied.

"Make that two." Han said, earning a stare from Leia, so he elaborated. "Can't drink and drive."

"You're not staying?" Mara asked. "I know it's not much, but we have room and you're very welcome."

"Thanks, we're grateful. It's just that we have things to organise on Coruscant." Han explained.

"What kind of things?" Luke enquired.

"Just, things." Han answered with a secretive smile. "Where's that nephew of mine?"

"Asleep. Finally!" Mara groaned. "I swear that child can fight sleep like a Jedi fights a Sith!"

"Jaina was just the same." Leia remembered. "Except for Han of course. For him, she was asleep almost before he'd finished picking her up!"

"Here we go." Luke returned with a tray of teas and snacks, just as Jacen and Jaina arrived too.

"What's going on?" Jaina asked, worriedly noting her mother's raised eyebrow in her father's direction. "Dad?"

Jaina and Jacen sat opposite their parents, Mara and Luke either side of the youngsters.

"Well..." Han wiped the palms of his hands on his pants and fell silent.

Leia watched him struggle for words and felt the tension rise. "We're selling the apartment." She stated.

"You mean, home?" Jaina asked puzzled.

"Yes. Home." Leia looked at Han for some form of movement but he remained still. "Your father and I have been talking and we think it's time to downsize. We can afford to get somewhere nice and with the money we have left over we figure we can help you both buy somewhere of your own. Han?"

She looked again at him for confirmation but he just looked back at her.

"Why?" Jacen asked, equally puzzled.

"Why?" Leia echoed and elbowed her husband. "Han?"

It had seemed so simple in his head. Tell them their plans. Tell them why. Wait for the whoops of joy followed by questions and some worry, which he was prepared for and would allay. Now, however, it felt like the hardest thing in the world to say.

"Han!" Leia barked, sternly and snapping him out of his daydream.

"Your Mom's pregnant." He told them simply.

Four vaguely stunned faces looked back before Luke and Mara broke into broad grins.

"Well, way to go!" Luke said, rising and reaching first to friendly-punch Han's shoulder then to embrace Leia. "Guess you'll be wanting Threepio back." He added.

"Oh no, we wouldn't." Han said all too quickly and shaking his head vigorously. "You keep him. We got great day care on Coruscant."

"I'm...speechless!" Mara said. "Thrilled, obviously. But speechless. I...I didn't know you were even trying."

"Solo's don't have to try too hard." Han grinned, his arm reaching around Leia's shoulders.

"Wow." Jacen offered, quietly stunned. "A baby brother. Or sister. Or..."

His eyebrows shot up in query.

"We don't know." Leia replied. "Not yet. It's still really early days and we're guessing he or she or possibly they, I suppose, aren't Force-Sensitive since neither I, nor Cilghal, nor any of you knew already."

"Wow!" Jacen's face turned into one huge beaming grin. "Seriously _WOW_!"

"Are you two _completely_ in-sane?" Jaina exclaimed. And the room quieted. "Have you any idea how dangerous it is having a baby at your age?"

"Hey! Your mother's not that old!" Han snarled.

"I was talking to _you_!" Jaina glared at her father. "How could you be so...so..._irresponsible_!"

"Is she allowed to talk to us like that?" Han asked Leia from the side of his mouth.

"She just did." Leia answered back.

"When he goes to school you'll be like seventy." She fumed. "In your eighties, when he graduates college. Ninety or maybe a hundred even before he gets married and has kids of his own."

"Okay young lady, so you just proved you can ace Maths. You got anything else to add?" Han growled.

"Yeah. Just one more thing." She growled back, breathing heavily and pushing to her feet as her face broke into a huge grin. "It's the _best_ news ever!"

Bursting with excitement, Jaina threw herself at her parents and hugged them tightly.

"There is, however, one tiny bantha flea in the ointment." Han said, after Jaina had calmed down and retaken her seat.

"Oh Stars! He's gonna be a moron like Jacen isn't he?" Jaina teased.

"The nerve stimulators." Luke realised.

"I can't risk the operation while I'm pregnant. Certainly not early in the pregnancy at least" Leia said, watching Jaina and Jacen intently. "So removing the rest of the stimulators is on hold for now."

"But, we're gonna go see Leia's specialists as soon as we get back to Coruscant and take things from there." Han smiled to reassure his children. "And it's gonna be fine."

"What if it's not though?" Jaina questioned.

"Jaina." Leia leaned forward and looked her daughter in the eyes. "It _is_ going to be all right. I'm not alone in looking after this little one."

Jaina stared into her mother's eyes and understood. Their baby had been conceived around the same time Anakin had succumbed to the Force. But his essence had remained behind, touching the souls of his family and watching over the safety of the brother...or sister...he would not live to see.

"Well, of course not!" Han planted a hand on Leia's abdomen protectively. "This little bub's got his papa looking out for him too! Or her, obviously."

Leia leaned back, gazing with all the love and affection her heart could hold, at the man who held that same heart in the palm of his hand.

"My thoughts exactly." She said, her face radiant.

A wail from the nursery interrupted proceedings.

"I'll go." Han offered. "I need the practice."

He winked at Leia and went to see to Ben, Luke following shortly after. When Luke arrived at the nursery, Han already had the baby boy in his arms rocking him gently back to sleep.

"What do you think to that huh Ben? A baby cousin to play with." Han was clearly delighted to be sharing the news. "So you see, there really is life in the old dog."

"I hope that's not my sister you're talking about." Luke said.

"Never." Han quirked a smile at Luke. "That little lady's still the most beautiful woman I ever knew."

"Glad to hear it." Luke advised and drew a lightsaber from his belt.

"Seriously, Luke, is there any need for that?" Han asked to Luke's puzzlement.

Then he realised and laughed. "No. This isn't a challenge. I thought you and Leia might want this. It was retrieved from the site."

Luke held the lightsaber out for Han. "It's Anakin's." He said simply.

Han looked down at the Jedi instrument, not sure exactly if he should be grateful or not. "So it wasn't his that..." He let the sentence hang.

"No." Luke confirmed. "Not that I ever believed it was. And Tahiri Veila appears to have absconded. She's not been seen since a little while after the funeral."

"Poor kid." Han said with sincerity. "I can't imagine what's going on in her head."

Luke had some ideas, none of which he wanted to share with anyone right now.

"You know what." Han suggested. "I think you should give it to Jacen, say it was Anakin's last request. He was always at odds with his brother over the Force, I think it might help him to not be afraid of it if he thinks Anakin's always with him."

"If you think that's best." Luke acknowledged.

"You know what else I think is best?" Han wrinkled his nose. "I think you need to change your son 'cos, man, he stinks!"

"I can't hold the baby _and_ the lightsaber." Luke's blue eyes twinkled. "Besides, you need the practice."

"Damn I knew you were gonna say that!" Han grumbled and lay Ben on his changer as Luke returned to the living area.

"Luke honey, do you have the 'thing'?" Mara asked.

"Thing?" Luke queried.

"Yes. You know. The 'thing' that arrived from Coruscant." Mara's eyes were telling him the answer.

"Oh! The '_thing_'." Luke chuckled. "Sure. I'll get it."

The lightsaber momentarily forgotten, Luke pulled a small box from a drawer and held it out for Leia.

"What is it?" Leia asked.

"Arrived just after you left." Luke replied, shrugging his shoulders. "No return address. No card. Just your name on it."

Leia accepted the box, a puzzled frown creasing her forehead as she carefully opened it. Inside was a smaller box, more intricate and clearly expensive. Nervously, Leia lifted the lid.  
Imprinted on it's lid were the digits, three-two-one, and looking up at her was a locket with a diamond below and a little off centre of the words 'I love you.'  
Leia's thumb brushed the gold as her eyes misted over.

"Oh Han!" She breathed and smiled as she turned the locket over, already knowing the inscription on it's counter-side would read 'I know. Always'. Her smile widened as she opened the locket.

"Whatever it is you're feeding that kid, you need to stop 'cos his diaper is like a rancor pit after a heavy lunch!" Han moaned as he returned to the living area, minus his nephew. And froze seeing the locket in Leia's hands, her finger tip about to flip the hologram button.

"_**NO**_!" His cry was loud and forceful and a second too slow.

Leia's finger had already depressed the hologram indicator. An image appeared of Han and Leia smiling and joking, although there was no sound the scene was clear. Alongside them were Jaina, Jacen and Anakin, all equally jovial, settling into a family unit for a commemorative picture. The group paused, posed and the scene became stationary.

"Kriff Leia! I'm so sorry." Han apologised and slipped into the space beside her. "I forgot I ordered it back before...well, you know...just...before."

"It's beautiful." She told him and kissed his cheek softly.

"It's just..." Han stuttered. "You know...Anakin and all..."

Leia closed the locket and lifted it clear of it's box.

"Anakin was a part of our family." She linked her arm through Han's and nuzzled into it. "I'm not about to forget that and I hope you're not either. And this is a beautiful way to remember him."

She held the locket to her chest, before adding. "Help me put it on?"

With slightly trembling fingers, Han slid the clasp into place while Leia held her hair out of it's way. When he'd done, the locket lay squarely in the centre of her chest.

"We should get moving." Leia said with a breezy smile. "It's a long flight back to Coruscant."

"You really are very welcome to stay." Mara offered. "I know we live quite simply, but our hospitality is genuine."

"Thank you Mara, but I think it's time we got ourselves home." Han finally said. "Things to organise. Specialists to see. You know how it is."

There were hugs and kisses all round before Han, Leia and Jacen were escorted back to the Falcon by Luke and Jaina, Mara remaining behind to watch over Ben.

"Do you really have to sell the apartment?" Jaina asked her father.

She was walking one side of Han, Jacen the other, her father's arm draped casually around her shoulders.

"Yeah kiddo, I think we do." Han replied.

"But...it's our home. It's always been our home." Jaina pouted.

"Jay and I are grateful, obviously, but we never expected you to help us buy our own places." Jacen added. "Besides, we have more than enough from Mom's legacy."

"It's just too big for us now son." Han explained patiently. "An'...well, I'm not gonna be around forever. I don't want your Mom burdened with something she can't look after all by herself."

Jaina and Jacen peered round their father knowingly. So there was the real problem.

"Dad, Mom'll never be all by herself." Jacen assured him. "She'll have us. And the new baby."

"Uncle Luke, Aunt Mara and Ben." Jaina added.

Han's slightly glazed eyes looked down on his beautiful children. Then he hooked his arm around Jacen's shoulders and pulled them both into a Wookiee-hug, kissing them on the top of their heads to a chorus of 'Daaaaad!'.

"When'd an old guy like me get so lucky?" He gloated.

"Day you met Mom." Jacen answered for him. "Obviously."

"You're not wrong there son, you're not wrong there." He hugged them a little tighter and felt the pressure of their arms against his back.

Maybe there would be fewer days ahead than had gone before, but Han was grateful for each and every one and planned on living those remaining with relish.

A little way behind Luke walked beside his sister, their arms around the others waist.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Surprised!" She replied. "And yes, happy. Very happy."

"I'm glad. I was a little worried there about you two, but I figured you'd work it out in the end." He squeezed her waist a touch.

"Hard as I try, I can't stay mad at him for long." She sighed. "And trust me, he gives me _a lot _of reasons to try _real_ hard! But..."

She watched the swing of his hips as he walked ahead of them. At the way his pants hung here and clung there to his rear. And a warmth expanded from her core outwards.

"But somehow, no matter how hard I try, he just makes my heart puddle every time." She sighed again and Luke took a moment to study her face.

It was older than the one he had first seen on Tatooine, oh coming on thirty years ago now. Older and wiser in some ways and every bit as vulnerable in others. How he had mooned over her back then, only to find himself outsmarted and outloved by a roguish, scoundrel called Han Solo.  
Thankfully, he reminded himself, in view of their later discovered relationship. He doubted either one of them would have been able to deal very well emotionally if they had allowed themselves to go any further than the occasional affectionate kiss.  
Although, there was that one time in the Medical Centre...He let the thought hang. She'd kissed him to make Han jealous, he knew, but back then...just for a moment...

"Here we are." Han announced. "Right where I parked her."

"Where who parked her?" Jacen asked with astonishment.

"Same difference." Han mumbled and palmed the boarding ramp open.

Luke smiled and hugged his sister warmly.

"You take care of her, you hear? She means a lot to me." Luke called to Han, kissing Leia's cheek.

"She means a lot to me too." Han smiled affectionately and patted the Falcon's hull.

"I think Uncle Luke was talking about Mom!" Jaina told him, the merest hint of disapproval in her voice.

"I knew that." Han commented, his lopsided grin fading from his lips.

"Jacen." Luke smiled at his nephew and shook his hand firmly. "I need to give you this."

Luke produced the lightsaber and held it out for Jacen to tentatively take. "It was Anakin's. He wanted you to have it."

"He...he wanted _me_ to have this?" Jacen queried.

"He was never angry with you Jacen, no matter how many times you may have quarrelled." Luke stated. "Maybe this will give you some comfort, some peace and perhaps even, a little understanding."

While Jacen studied the lightsaber Han stepped forward and wrapped Jaina in his big arms, rocking her from side to side.

"You call me. Every week, you hear?" He told her.

"I hear." Jaina replied into his chest.

"And don't you worry about us. We have everything under control." He added.

"I know Dad." He could feel the warmth of her breath through his shirt.

"And come visit. Every chance you get." He said, still rocking her.

"Daaad!" She complained. "I can barely breathe!"

He released her, reluctantly, and cupped her face in his hands.

"You take care of her Luke." Han echoed his brother-in-law's words and planted a long, tender kiss on his daughter's forehead. "She means a lot to me."

"To me too!" Leia reminded him and slipped an arm around Jaina's shoulders.

Han let his hands fall from Jaina's face so she could hug her mother.

"Keep in touch. Both of you." Leia looked between Jaina and Luke, before hurrying onto the Falcon.

"See you Jace." Jaina hugged her brother and whispered in his ear. "Nice going with Tenal Ka. She couldn't stop talking about you all day!"

Jaina threw him a wink, while Jacen turned pale and quickly followed his mother onto the ship.

"I meant what I said. You call us." Han told Jaina sternly.

"I will Dad." She grinned and hugged him one last time.

"And I meant what I said to you too." Han turned to man-hug Luke. "You look after my baby girl like she was your own."

Luke nodded and smiled his understanding. Han Solo always was and always would be a ladies man. Whether that lady was his Starship, his Princess, or his daughter.

"Next stop Coruscant." Han said, strapping into the pilots chair and grinning mischievously. "I'll fly. You get your head down son. Probably need it after last night."

Jacen rolled his eyes and sighed. The journey home looked like it would be every bit as long and as nauseating as the one to Yavin.


End file.
